Resident Evil: The Final Chapter - Extras
This article lists the various minor/background character deaths that occur in Paul W.S. Anderson's final Resident Evil film. *During the prologue explaining the origins of the T-Virus, a child who had been treated with the so-called miracle cure dies while riding a mountainside cable car during a holiday. A doctor tries to resuscitate the boy, but the boy then turns into a zombie and starts biting the doctor. With nowhere to go, the thirty other passengers on the cable car are trapped and all fall victim to the undead child and those infected by him. *It is revealed that the army of survivors gathered in Washington D.C. at the end of Resident Evil: Retribution had all been wiped out after Albert Wesker's betrayal. Only Alice survived. *Alice is attacked by a giant flying creature (which resembles the Kipepeo creature from the Resident Evil games) and tries to flee from it in a Humvee. After the creature gets in front of her, Alice rams the Humvee into the beast and then pulls the pin on a Claymore anti-personnel device inside the truck. Alice then gets clear before the Claymore detonates, destroying the Humvee and the winged monster. *Alice is contacted by the Red Queen who informs her that there are only 4472 human beings left alive on the surface of the Earth. The rest of the population have all either died or been turned into Undead. *While conversing with Alice via a series of monitors in the ruins of the Washington bunker, the Red Queen alerts Alice to a mutated zombie that attacks her from behind. Alice kills the creature by ripping a monitor off the wall and forcing it through the zombie's fragile neck, tearing its head off. *Five Umbrella troopers ambush Alice at a bridge on the highway, but Alice steals a gun from one of them and shoots them all. *After capturing Alice, Dr. Isaacs shows her the severed heads of three Alice clones he had killed some time ago. *Alice's arms are tethered to Isaacs' truck and she is forced to run behind the truck while being chased by countless zombies. The nearest zombie lunges at her, but Alice uses the cable binding her arms to clothesline the zombie and then kicks its head in as she runs past. *Alice catches up to Isaacs' truck and jumps aboard, kicking the Umbrella soldier atop the truck overboard. The soldier is then swarmed and devoured by the Undead horde chasing the truck. *Alice boots another of Isaacs' men over the side of the truck. The trooper tries to hold on but is bitten by several zombies and killed. He quickly reanimates and tries to bite Alice, but she grabs him and pushes his head into a spiked pylon. *Alice meets Claire Redfield again after arriving in Raccoon City. Claire explains that she had been captured following the events of Resident Evil: Afterlife, but had managed to kill the pilot of a chopper that was bringing her to the Hive. *The survivors at the Raccoon settlement launch a flaming barrel of gasoline at one of Umbrella's armoured vehicles. When the barrel strikes, the crew inside the vehicle are burned alive. *Isaacs releases a survivor he had chained to his truck and she runs toward the settlement. The settlement snipers start firing at the zombies chasing the woman. Five zombies are shot on-screen but likely many more were killed off-screen. *Another flaming drum of gasoline is catapulted at the enormous horde of Undead, incinerating many of them. *As Isaacs' hostage reaches the settlement gate, Claire and Christian shoot at the advancing zombie horde. Only two zombies are killed on-screen. *Once the settlement gates are fully opened, Isaacs fires a Gatling gun on his truck and kills the survivor he had released. *Five zombies are shown to be shot as Claire tries to close the settlement gate. *Six zombies breach the gate before it shuts but are all gunned down by Claire. *Razor collapses part of the building, crushing multiple zombies on the ground with concrete fragments. *Three survivors on the settlement roof are killed when Dr. Isaacs fires heavy ordnance from his armoured truck. *Claire and Christian kill thirteen zombies (on-screen) when they find themselves trapped behind a barricade. *Cobalt shoots five zombies before being killed herself. *Claire shoots a zombie attempting to scale the barricade. *Alice pours several hundred gallons of gasoline from the roof of the tower and ignites it. Most of the zombies around the tower and within its walls are incinerated. *Alice ziplines from the tower to the ground, then blasts four zombies with her Hydra shotgun. *Alice pours gasoline through the vents of Isaacs' tank and ignites it with a flare. The vents are sealed before the crew are killed. One of Isaacs' men emerges feigning surrender, but Alice shoots him as he draws a gun. *Alice investigates the interior of one of the Umbrella tanks and one of the burned soldiers suddenly lunges at her, only to get shot dead. *Alice emerges from the tank to see a flaming zombie get shoved to the ground and shot by Razor. *Chu, Isaacs' troop commander, is defeated in battle with Alice but left alive. In order to lure the remaining Undead away from the settlement, Alice ties Chu to the back of his tank which one of the survivors then drives away, pulling Chu along behind. Chu later reappears among a massive zombie horde towards the end of the film. *Alice and her entourage of survivors are attacked by mutant dogs as they head toward the Hive. In the ensuing chase, nine dogs are shot dead and one survivor is eaten alive. *Christian is killed by a mutant dog that emerges from the lake. The dog is then shot by Doc. *One last dog is shot dead as the remaining survivors reach the entrance to the Hive. The rest of the pack then withdraw. *As the Hive blast doors close, a zombie rushes toward Alice. Alice shoots out the zombie's knees and it is unable to follow her before being crushed by the blast doors. *Dr. Isaacs, who had escaped Alice's attack on his tank, is picked up by another Umbrella tank. When the tank commander refuses to follow the doctor's orders to head into the Hive, Isaacs pulls a knife and stabs him repeatedly. He later does the same to the rest of the crew. *A member of Alice's group is killed after falling through a trap door and down a waste disposal duct. *'Bloodshot' - An Umbrella bio-weapon (pictured above) that Alice and Razor encounter within an abandoned lab in the Hive. The beast kills Razor and then pursues Alice, attracted by the light from her flashlight. After a brief fight, Alice incapacitates the Bloodshot with a chain wrapped around it and then kills it by knifing it through its lower jaw and puncturing its brain. *Alice and Doc plant several explosive charges inside the Hive's cryo-storage chambers where Umbrella's High Command are in stasis waiting out the apocalypse. Later, after Alice has emerged from the Hive, the charges detonate. The Hive is destroyed and all of the Umbrella executives in stasis die. *Thousands of zombies rush toward Alice after she returns to the surface with the anti-virus. As the Undead close in, Alice drops the vial on the ground and it shatters, releasing the anti-virus into the air. The countless zombies immediately die and fall to the ground. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Action Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:Resident Evil (franchise) Category:Resident Evil: The Final Chapter